Equivalent Exchange
by Narutard212
Summary: An enemy thought dead and gone has come back to rip families and lovers apart. Spoiler alert! If you don't want to read how the love began and the lemon scented chapters, skip ahead to chapter 7 for the major plot stuffers. Slight mpreg btw X3 Enjoy! Naru
1. Coming Home

**Hi! This is my first yaoi for Fullmetal Alchemist, and I don't know how I've done. Reviews would be great. Don't worry, this is only Chapter 1 of many. This is rated M for later on in the story, not now though. Sorry, but it's coming! The story will pretty much explains itself, so good luck!**

**Tsukiko(me): Ed, Roy, say hi to your possibly new fans!**

**Ed+Roy: Hi…**

**Tsukiko: What's up with you two?**

**Ed: By talking to us, you're distracting your readers from reading!**

**Roy: -nods in agreement-**

**Tsukiko: Oh, fine.**

**A/N: Just recently I added a section from chapter two onto here to lengthen it a bit. It seemed just to short for me to like it and I had to make it better. So here it is, the new and improved CHAPTER ONE!**

* * *

Roy Mustang glanced at the clock of the train station, only five minutes to midnight, only five minutes till _he _arrived. The station was empty; the only sounds were Roy's breathing and the squeaks of rats as they skittered over the rails. Why did five minutes have to feel like such a long time?

And that's when he heard it, the _ch-ch-ch-ch _of a train coming down the tracks. Suddenly nervous, Roy stepped out of the light and concealed himself in shadow. The trains hissed to a stop and the doors opened. Nobody came or went, and all was quiet. Then he heard the quiet steps, the only passenger on the train getting off. Roy's heartbeat kicked up a notch as he stepped off the train, his red cloak and golden hair blowing as the train departed.

Edward turned toward Roy now, his face going through a range of emotions. It started with surprise, then circled through delight, question, surprise, a little blank, and finally settled on pissed. Edward stalked over and stopped in front of Roy. "What're you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? Well Fullmetal, it 12:15 am Christmas morning, so Merry Christmas, as well as the fact that the dorms won't let you check in after 12, so you need a place to stay," Roy watched with a smug expression as the boy's features changed from pissed to raving mad.

"Let them try and refuse me, I'll show them the power of the Fullmetal Alchemist: Edward Elric!" Edward looked ready to charge out of there, but Roy laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Fullmetal, leave it. It's Christmas, everyone's enjoying themselves. It won't kill you to spend one night at my house."

Edward muttered something unintelligible, and Roy only caught the last few words.

"…sleep in the street first," Silence pervaded for a few minutes until a watery growl erupted from Ed's stomach. Roy couldn't help but chuckle. Ed turned bright red.

"Sounds to me like you need some food and you're not going to find anywhere this late, but if you still want to spend Christmas on the streets starving, that's fine with me…shrimp :3" Roy smiled with delight as Ed's ruddy visage turned from embarrassment to anger.

"I'll show you, Colonel BASTARD! Take me to you house! I'll show you, Flame Alchemist…"Ed yelled, stalking angrily to the entrance of the station where Roy's car sat waiting. This was gradually getting closer and closer to how Roy wanted it.

* * *

Edward was fuming. Why did Colonel Mustang and all his smart-ass remarks have to make him so infuriated? Ed felt like he could start spitting flames any second. Mustang walked over and opened the passenger door for Ed. Before getting in, the younger alchemist stuck out his tongue at the raven haired man. Seconds later, Mustang was in and driving off.

"So what brings you back to Central, Fullmetal?" Mustang as, focused on the road.

"Seems like you know everything else about me, why don't you know this?" Ed asked, crossing his arms and looking out the window.

"Of course I know that you came here for something to do because you're desperately lonely in Resembol because Al married Winry and moved out of Amestris with their kids so you were left with Pianako who passed on not to long after," Mustang said simply, turning the steering wheel slightly.

"Gee, thanks for my life story," Ed grumbled, pressing his forehead against the cold glass of the window.

"Fullmetal, the only reason I asked was to clear the tension in this car, but that is no longer needed because we're here," the Colonel said, parking the car and getting out. Ed didn't wait for the Flame Alchemist to open the door this time, he just went ahead and got out, startling the man as he was reaching for the door.

"I'm not a girl, Colonel, you don't have to open my door like the gentlemen I know you aren't," Ed muttered, turning his back to Mustang.

"You may not be a girl, Elric, but you are my guest and therefore I will treat you like one," Mustang growled, grabbing the collar of Ed's oh-so-familiar red coat and dragging his toward the house. Roy savored this touch, as it was a close to Fullmetal as he would get for now.

Mustang longed to hold the young boy to him, to feel his golden hair run through his fingers, but he quickly silenced his fantasies as it would never happen with Ed as mad as he was.

**

* * *

**

End of Chapter 1! I know it's rather short, but I hope you likey! I enjoyed writing this thing as much as you (Hopefully) enjoyed reading it! I've done a little editing here and there (most won't even realize it X3 ) so it's (hopefully) better! Please, for me, this desperate young author that has a young kitten to take care of because her parents won't, click the next button and read on...for me? It'll make me so so so happy if you would, and little Nina would be happy too! (That's really my kittens name by the way X3 )

**Tsukiko(me): Bye ****X3****! **

**Roy: Edward! –squishes–**

**Ed: Lemme go you big doofus! **

**Tsukiko: BOYS!**

**XOXOX, **

**Narutard**


	2. Baka Boy

**Chapter 2:**

**Baka Boy!**

**So, I found that I just couldn't take it any longer and started writing more, actually spending study hall writing this rather than *ahem* study XD Truthfully, just seeing how many views I've gotten made me ecstatic, so I found I needed to post the next one. From here on out, I don't care for reviews and what-not, I just wanna be happy writing this and for ya'll out there to enjoy reading it! Thank you anyways for clicking that little next button up there, it's made me happy and able to go to work (yes, I'm fourteen and working XP ) so I can feed little Nina! Pat yourselves on the back!**

**This is for ANIMELOVEDOLL who gave me the confidence I needed to keep writing and for being ever so gracious with her thank you's.**

**Also for Bad Temper who was my very first (and only) review. Thank you as well to all my subscribers! Well, I won't make you wait any longer, here you go!**

**Roy: Sheesh, Tsukiko, you really know how to write a mouthful.**

**Ed: Yeah…**

**Tsukiko: *growl***

Roy opened the door to the house and Ed stomped in, tracking muddy snow in with him. "Come on Fullmetal," He shouted, "the least you could do is try and keep from messing up my home!" The older alchemist grudgingly swept the snow back out the door.

"Whatever…" Ed said, noticing the kitchen.

"Wait a minute, Fullmetal! I've got dinner ready, it's staying warm in the over," Roy shouted in the direction of the kitchen. He only realized his mistake a second to late. Bounding into the kitchen, Roy watched with horror as a multitude of things happened.

Edward reached into the stove with his bare left hand like an idiot and burnt his hand. As the yelp echoed through the kitchen, one of the many stray cats that seemed to make its way into Mustang's house was startled and sprang away, knocking objects to the floor. As the cat ran past the microwave, which was placed conveniently over the stove and ultimately over Ed who was holding his scalded hand delicately. The microwave teetered precariously and then tottered over the edge.

"Edward!" Mustang shouted, diving forward and covering Edward's body with his own. Ed's young features gazed questioningly up at Mustang, and then the microwave hit Mustang's back.

A resounding crack ricocheted about the kitchen and Mustang's breath rushed out of him. Trying not to put all of his dead weight on the boy beneath him before he fell unconscious, Mustang fell to the side with a heavy thud.

Edward's eyes widened as he took in the Colonel's unconscious body. _He…he jumped under the falling microwave to save m…me? Why would he do that? I thought he hated with me, what with all the short jokes and stupid missions? So why would he jump into danger now just to save me?_

Ed's thoughts went on like that for a while until he noticed that there was blood pooling up around the alchemist's body. Terror ran through him and he jumped up, frantically looking for a phone. Locating one, he dialed the only number he could think of.

"…lo?" cam a tired voice from the other end of the line,

"Hawkeye! It's Ed! I need your help!" Ed shouted into the phone. "Please, you need to help! I don't know what to do! Please…please…" Ed slowly dwindled to a blubbering mess as he sunk to his knees.

"Ed…ED! Listen to me! Calm down and tell me what happen!" Hawkeye ordered.

"Mus…Colonel Mustang picked me up from the station and told me that the dorms won't let me check in after twelve, so he brought me to his house to spend the night and eat. He warned me to be careful, but I was stupid and I reached into the oven and…and…I caused this whole mess Hawkeye!" Ed whispered into the phone, trying to control his tears.

"Ed, where's the Colonel?" Hawkeye asked, a hint of worry tingeing her voice.

"He's…he got hurt," Ed's voice somehow dropped below a whisper at this and another torrent of tears spilled down his face. "I yelled and spooked at cat and the cat knocked over a microwave and as it was about to fall on me, Col…Colonel Mustang jumped on top of me and he…he took the blow! Now he's bleeding all over the floor and I didn't know who to call! Help me, please!" Ed sobbed into the phone, clutching it with a death grip.

"Ed, I'll be over soon! Try and find the source of the bleeding and put pressure on it. I'll bring an ambulance with me as well. Just hang on!" Hawkeye said, hanging and leaving Ed sobbing against the wall.

**Well, I hope this is a more lengthy one! I also hope ya'll enjoyed this! I got more than my fair share of laughs out of this chapter. I let my friend read and here we are at the lunch table and my friend goes:**

**When Ed's stomach growls, Mustang chuckles…"CHUCKLE CHUCKLE CHUCKLE" she goes in a deep manly voice. **

**There's also the fact that she could find a dirty joke in everything I write: "And Mustang was in and driving off," I think we were laughing so hard we scared the teachers at that one.**

**Tsukiko: Bye! X3!**

**Ed: What about Roy?**

**Roy: *groan***

**Tsukiko: Uh…next chapter!**

**(Think about the kitten...you know you wanna click that next button. It's just right there...Ignore me though...I'm just a desperate person...you don't really have too...but I want you too...I'm obsessed with elipses...did I spell that right...?...who cares...BYEE)**

**XOXOX,**

**Narutard**


	3. What Does this Mean for Me!

Chapter 3:

What Does this Mean for Me?

**Yo! Many thank you's to all who have read, but a few shout outs as well!**

**Thanks to Kagomekillskikyo for commenting on not one but both chapters!**

**Thanks also to Kuro-kitsu for telling me to keep writing, and don't worry, I will.**

**And to Madarao The Authoress who I now absolutely adore. I love that my story can make you laugh and(almost) scream at the same time. **

**I love all of ya'll, and thank you for reading. Now, onto the story!**

Ed tried to compose himself, but utterly failed. Giving up, Ed went back into the kitchen with tears still leaking down his face. As the alchemist searched for the wound on the Colonel's body, Roy began to talk.

"N…no! Edward! Don't leave! I…I…I love you!" Edward's hands faltered and with wide eyes he looked at the Colonel's distorted face. "D…don't go!" Ed was completely frozen, unable to move, unable to think.

Almost mechanically, Ed found the wound on Mustang's head and pressed both hands onto it, trying to find his train of thought.

_Love? _The word rang in the young alchemist's mind. _Love? Mustang loves me? Is that possible? It would explain why he jumped under the microwave for me, but love? What does this mean for me? _Indeed, what did it mean for Ed?

A resounding slam echoed through the house and Hawkeye ran into the kitchen to find the Colonel very pale and lying in a pool of blood as Fullmetal bent over him, silent tears dripping onto the still body beneath him. Luckily he managed to staunch the bleeding with his hands.

"Ed," Hawkeye said softly, laying a hand on his shoulder. The young alchemist turned slowly to meet the woman's eyes. Tears spilled out of the boy's eyes, but the eyes themselves were vacant, filled with such deep despair and fear that Hawkeye felt fear for the boy herself. "Ed, we'll take care of the Colonel now, it's ok."

Ed looked like he had heard, but made no obligation to move. He only turned back to Mustang with the same blank expression. "Ed," Hawkeye laid a hand on the alchemist's and slowly lifted his hands off of the Colonel's face. The moment Ed's hands left Mustang's body the paramedics lifted him onto a stretcher and rushed him out of the house. Taking one last look at the Fullmetal Alchemist, Hawkeye decided it would be better if she took him to the hospital with her. Quietly, the First Lieutenant led the unresponsive Edward Elric out of the now empty house.

Ed knew Hawkeye had taken him to the hospital with her, and for that he was grateful. But his thoughts were still a jumble, his heart beating at an irregular pace. Now he was sitting next to the Colonel's bed, refusing to move and refusing to eat as well.

Mustang looked as if he could be sleeping, if not for the giant gash on his forehead that was now turning a mottled purple color on the edges. Luckily, the Colonel had only dislocated a few ribs and busted his head open on the floor when he fell, but it had scared the living shit out of Ed. This info was but a little thorn in the Fullmetal Alchemist's mind though, Ed just couldn't shake the fact of what Mustang had said.

_I love you…_Ed knew the Colonel was close to him, he was the only person who knew truly everything about Edward besides Al, but was he close enough to love? Apparently he was because he said it loud and clear.

Where Ed was in all of this though, he knew not. How did he fit in all this? It was true of course that he was always at Mustang's throat, but the Colonel was always egging him on, wasn't he? But what if it hadn't been intentional, what if it was just the way Mustang was?

Ed had known the Colonel for eight years now though, so shouldn't he know his personality? He should, but Ed had retained the same childish attitude all these years, so who truly knew?

Ed was vaulted out of his reverie as a moan sounded from the Colonel. Fullmetal wiped his eyes and put on a bored expression. There was no way he was letting Mustang see he had been worried.

"Full…metal?" he croaked, opening his eyes and looking around.

"I'm right here, you idiot," Ed said. Mustang's eyes moved to meet the boy's sitting on his left.

"Your hand okay?" A look of pure anger flashed across Ed's face.

"You're lying in an eff-ing hospital bed and you ask me if my hand's okay? You…you…" Ed faltered, there was no way he could keep the tears in any longer. "You idiot! You jumped in the way of that stupid microwave for me and got yourself hurt! Do you have any idea how worried I've been? Any idea?" Ed's voice had gotten higher and higher with each word until he was practically shouting. Ed stood there, glaring accusingly at Mustang while tears dripped down his face.

**Tsukiko: Mwahahahaha! Cliffhanger! X3**

**Ed: *sniffle* aww…**

**Roy: My head hurts…**

**Tsukiko: Want Ed to kiss it?**

**Roy: YES!**

**Ed: … …**

**Tsukiko: Ed…**

**XOXOX,**

**Narutard**


	4. A Love Unforeseen

**Tsukiko: Hello everyone! ****I am so sorry for posting so late! I've been a little busy lately, so I couldn't find time to write, but don't worry, I wrote like a mad man today to get this up. **

**Ed: Just hurry up and tell the story already!**

**Roy: Yes, I wanna find out why Ed was crying!**

**Tsukiko: Ok, ok, just a few shout outs.**

**A great big thank you to all my subscribers, I hope you get as much joy out of seeing the new story alert as I do. **

**To my favoriters, I'm glad you love my story that much b/c there has been many a time when I just wanted to throw my story at the floor and say "THIS SUCKS!" but then I thought of you and had hope again. Thank you.**

**To my reviewers, just reading what you said made me scream with joy every time. Especially to Madarao for reviewing every chapter. I thank you all.**

**Happy Thanksgiving, and enjoy your holidays/story**

Chapter 4:

A Love Unforeseen

Hawkeye looked from the silently crying Ed to the paling Colonel and decided to take her leave. As she shut the door, she cast one last glance into the room to see the Colonel slowly begin to smile. Content that this was going to turn better rather than worse, she firmly closed the door.

Mustang gazed into those beautiful golden eyes that he so adored and found himself smiling. "No Edward, I have no idea," Roy whispered, unable to look away from the boy. "I'm sorry for worrying you, I am…but I wasn't about to let you get crushed by a falling microwave, especially because you're so small it would crush you like I would an ant," he joked, smirking.

A vein bulged in Edward's neck as he growled through his teeth, "Very funny Mustang, glad to see you're still you." The Colonel was surprised by Ed's level of control and was tempted to ask where he found a teacher, but fear of getting even more injuries than needed stilled his tongue.

"So, since I obviously don't know how worried you've been, why don't you tell me?" Mustang flirted, watching as the boys cheeks turned a familiar ruddy color. Ed looked away, his bangs hiding his eyes.

Ed muttered something and turned even redder. "Sorry?" Mustang asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"I was very worried!" Ed shouted, turning back to his commanding officer. Tears were in his eyes again, and Roy wondered if he had pushed the boy too far. "I was extremely worried Mustang! You got hurt for _my_ mistakes! That goes against every vow I ever made! Al and I, we promised each other long ago that no one would get hurt because of our errors ever again. And now I've broken my promise, just because I was starving. Colonel," Ed's voice softened. "you scared me."

Mustang's usual smirk had vanished and was replaced by awe. Ed actually cared about him, contrary to previous notion that he hated the Colonel's guts. Dumbstruck for the moment, Mustang spoke his thoughts aloud. "So…you don't hate me?"

Ed looked up through his bangs at Colonel Mustang. He seemed to contemplate on how to answer the question. "No, I don't hate you Colonel. How could I? You're the one who made it possible for me to become a State Alchemist at twelve so I could research how to get Al's body back. Though I may not have noticed it at the time," Ed blushed harder at this and looked up at the ceiling, "you actually went out of your way to protect us on missions and what-not. As well as the fact you sacrificed your sight for a little while to help us rid the world of Homunculi. You've done a lot for us, Roy, what sane person would hate you?" the Colonel was taken aback when Ed used his first name. Ed backtracked quickly to cover it up.

"Don't be getting any ideas though, and don't get cocky! Just becau—" Mustang cut the boy off immediately.

"It's okay for you to call me Roy when we're alone, Fullmetal. It's perfectly fine."

"If I'm gonna call you Roy, then you can't call me Fullmetal anymore, you're gonna call me Ed, or Edward, got that?" Ed said, sitting down again, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. His shoulders relaxed slightly, the first time since Roy had woken up. "So…Roy, what were you dreaming about?" the younger alchemist asked, cracking open one eye.

It was the Colonel's turn to blush. Obviously he had talked during his sleep, but what was it he said exactly. It had been one of his recurring nightmares, one of the worst. It was the night when "Dwarf in the Flask: Homunculus" had tried to sacrifice Ed, Al, Izumi-san, Hohenhiem, and himself, only this was a twisted nightmare version of it.

Instead of fighting everything out, Ed just threw himself into the gist of it, offering himself for everyone. Mustang had begged him to stay, even confessing his love, but even that wouldn't stop Ed. Every night he dreamt of this he had woken up in a cold sweat. Trying to brush off Ed's question, Mustang looked away and answered.

"It was nothing, just a bad dream. You get them sometimes…" Mustang muttered, suddenly interested in the flowers on the bedside table. Ed smirked and closed his eyes again, leaning back.

"Oh? Well, apparently you were talking to me in it, called my name a few times…" Ed said, trying to squeeze the info out of Roy. Mustang looked back at him and could tell through the devious smile on his face he knew something, only he wanted to hear the Colonel say it himself.

"Did I?" he asked absent mindedly. The next second he knew, Ed was on top of him, his face not two inches from Mustang's face. He had one hand on top of Mustang's own and the other dangerously close to Roy's thigh. He could feel himself start to get hard at the closeness of it all, but was able to control himself.

"You also said something about…" Ed paused dramatically, letting the anticipation sink in. "Lemme see, you said something about…what was it again? I can't seem to put my finger on it…" He sat back, causing Mustang to lean forward, eager to hear what he was going to say.

"It started with an L…lettuce? Leoplaridon?...no. Llama? Labradoodle? Loogey? Lube*? No…I think it was love…" Ed said leaning forward again. "Yeah, that's the word…_love._" Roy could contain himself no longer.

"And if I did? What would you say?" He asked, weaving a hand through the boy's intricate braid. Ed blushed but did not move away.

"I've had time to think over it, and…well…I uh…I…I think I could love you too," The words rushed out before he could stop them, and Ed sat there on top of Mustang with his mouth frozen open and a winning smile spreading across Roy's face.

"Well then, I guess you wouldn't mind if I did this then," the Colonel whispered, bringing the boy's face to his and meeting his lips. How wonderful they felt against his, molding to him. Mustang tilted his head slightly and hugged the boy to him, gently caressing Ed's lips with his own. Edward, momentarily above Roy, threaded his fingers through his superiors hair and eagerly accepted him, opening his mouth slightly to let the man know what he wanted.

Roy took the offer with full force, sliding his tongue inside his subordinate's mouth. As their tongues met, a wave of passion hit them both, making their veins burn with longing. Roy dominated, throwing Ed into the position of uke, but at the moment neither cared. And that's how Riza found them when she came back, locked in a passionate embrace, oblivious to the world around them.

**Tsukiko: And there you have it! Now, don't get the wrong idear here, I have eleven chapters planned :) so don't worry! Sorry that it's short, but it ended right where I wanted it too and it was hard enough as it to fill the middle section with mindless talk.**

**Ed: Sure….you just love the anticipation don't you.**

**Roy: I could tell, god that made me so hard!**

**Ed: You know it did *playful growl***

**Tsukiko: Not now! **

**Ed: Also, concerning the "L" words above, Lube was put in at the request of Tsukiko's bestie Kenzie. She just loves the innuendos that she can find in her stories, so this one she wanted to make so blatantly obvious that it would make anyone laugh. Though it was kinda embarrassing for me to have to say it…**

**Roy: I thought it was cute!**

**XOXOX,**

**Narutard**


	5. Maybe I'll Stay a Little Longer

**Tsukiko: Yo! I apologize for posting so late, but I was camping and that rendered me useless, only able to write…and write…and write some more. Hope you enjoy! X3**

**Ed: Of course, this is our seen…our schmexy seen**

**Roy: YEAH! Who's uke Tsukiko?**

**Tsukiko: Why, Ed of course! Who's ever heard of Roy being uke? Well, it's probably out there, but that just seems kinda wrong….**

**Ed: …*eye twitch***

**Roy: *devious smirk* Yes…**

**Tsukiko: Oh well, let's get going!**

Chapter 5:

Maybe I'll Stay a Little Longer

Ed opened the door and held it open for Roy to walk in. "Why thank you, Ed. And Merry Christmas!" Roy said, pecking the boy on the lips, earning a well-deserved blush from the silent alchemist. It was Christmas morning and a light snow was falling over Central. Colonel Mustang had just been discharged from the hospital, and now he was ready to spend this special day with Ed.

"M…merry Christmas," Ed whispered, looking up at the taller Alchemist through his golden bangs. The Colonel twined his hand through Edward's and pulled him through the door.

"Ed, what's the matter? It's clear something's on your mind. If you're worrying about my injuries, I'm fine, there's a reason I was discharged from the hospital," Mustang said, pushing the elder Elric brother against the wall.

"And why's that?" Ed breathed, his golden eyes wide. Roy leaned forward, his lips brushing against the boy's ear.

"It's because I'm absolutely and utterly fine. So what's on your mind?" Ed grew warm beneath Mustang and wrapped his hands around his superior's neck.

"I…I just feel bad that I don't have a…have a present for you," Ed whispered, burying his head into Mustang's neck. Roy laughed and hugged the boy.

"Just you being here is gift enough. Now come on, I'm starving," the Colonel hefted Ed over a shoulder and walked to the kitchen, which Hawkeye had graciously cleaned up. Edward was playfully putting up a fight, thumping his fists lightly against Roy's back. Mustang put him down and Ed pushed him into a chair.

"Let me make it," he said, turning from the Colonel and beginning to rummage through the fridge and cupboards.

"Fine with me, the pancake mix is in the upper right cupboard, and the water is obviously from the faucet. Ba—" Ed turned around with a glare.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. I already found everything. Just wait."

"You're welcome, Sergeant Sarcasm. If you'll forgive me, I need coffee," Mustang mocked, getting up and turning on his coffee pot. Ed eyed the coffee with unease.

"Is that any good?" he asked, turning on the stove and placing the bacon in a pan.

"No, it tastes like shit, but it wakes you up. I wouldn't suggest it, Ed," Roy said, none too kindly, and sat back down. Ed himself shrugged and went back to making breakfast.

"So," Ed said, whisking the pancake mix with experience, "what've you been doing these past three years?" Mustang looked up from his coffee and smiled.

"Oh, I was promoted to Lieutenant Fuhrer and silenced at least seven uprisings during those three years and—" Roy was cut off by the sound of a spoon clattering to the floor. Ed was staring at Mustang with surprise and anger.

"You became Lieutenant Fuhrer and you didn't feel the need to at least write a letter to tell Al and me?" He asked, bending down to get the dropped spoon. "As well as the fact I've been calling you Colonel since I got here! That was completely disrespectable of me! Why didn't you tell me?" Ed accused, flipping the pancakes.

"I'm sorry Ed, I've been so busy lately it didn't cross my mind," Actually,, it had, but at the time an assault on Central had been going on and he didn't want the two brothers dragged into the mess. Afterwards was when it didn't cross his mind.

"Doesn't explain why you didn't correct me when I called you Colonel," Ed grumbled, setting a plate in front of the Lieutenant. Crispy bacon and eggs framed two pancakes stacked on top of each other with syrup drizzled lightly on top.

"Where did you learn to do this?" Mustang asked in awe, taking a bite out of a piece of bacon. Ed sat down opposite him and dug into the pancakes.

"Before Al lost his body, someone had to feed us. We weren't about to let Granny Pinako do all the work. Al was still too young to do the cooking, so the job fell to me. It was no problem if it meant survival," Edward said simply, inhaling the food. Roy ate more slowly, savoring the food.

The bacon was crispy, but not so crispy as to take away all the succulence. The eggs were scrambled and sprinkled with cheese, changing their usual bland taste into something fantastic. The pancakes were made with milk, much to Mustang's surprise. They were light and fluffy and delicious, buttery too. All in all, one of the best breakfasts' Roy ever had.

"Um, Roy?" Mustang looked up. "Is it…is it okay?" Ed asked, playing with his food nervously. Roy's heart skipped a beat at how adorable he looked, the morning sun shining on his golden hair as he blushed and fiddled with his food absentmindedly. Roy smiled.

"It's the best I've had in a long time Ed," Roy said, his heart throbbing as Ed's face lit up with incomprehensible joy.

"They finished their breakfast in silence, reveling in each other's happiness. Mustang stood up and gathered the dirty dishes into a pile. As he began to wash them, Roy heard a snicker behind him.

"Never thought I'd see the great Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang do something so undermining as wash dishes," Ed joked, tilting the chair back and putting his feet on the table. He soon adopted a look of relaxation and promptly fell asleep.

Roy laughed lightly to himself and continued washing dishes. It was to be expected, the boy hadn't slept at all last night. Finishing up the dishes, Mustang gathered up the sleeping Ed in his arms. "Hmm…" the Lieutenant said to himself. "Should I take him to the room I had originally planned for him to sleep in, or…my room?" the latter idea intrigued him so much that Roy forwent even thinking about it and all but sprinted to his room.

Conscious again of the sleeping boy in his arms, Mustang eased the door open, walked to the bed and pulled the covers back. Gently, he laid Ed in the bed. _He must be uncomfortable all decked out like that, _Roy thought to himself, undoing Ed's braid. His golden hair spilled onto the pillow as the Lieutenant eased the coat off the boy's shoulders. He then slipped of Ed's gloves and boots, running his hands over the eldest Elric's automail.

"You've suffered so much," Mustang whispered, kissing Ed's forehead, "so much and so alone. But no longer, you've got me now." A sudden wave of drowsiness hit Roy and he slipped off his shirt and pants, crawling into bed. Ed rolled over and snuggled into Mustang, his sleep fitful. Roy wrapped his arms around the boy and whispered in his ear.

"Sleep peacefully, I'm here now. You'll never be alone again." And that's how Lieutenant Fuhrer Roy Mustang fell asleep, with his lover in his arms.

Ed woke up sometime later to find himself wrapped in Mustang's warm embrace. So that was why he hadn't suffered through the usual nightmares. Ed sighed and snuggled closer, accidently waking Roy.

"Good evening, sleep well?" Mustang asked, stifling a yawn.

"Uh-huh," Ed said, nodding against Roy's chest. Mustang couldn't help but notice that Ed was trying to keep his automail from touching Roy, and whether it was old habit or something else, it ticked Roy off.

"Ed," he said, grabbing the boy's metal hand and pressing it to his chest. "I love you, and every part of you as well. Do not be afraid to touch me with your automail." Ed looked up at his superior with wide eyes and smiled.

"Thanks," he said, and threw his arms around Mustang's neck. Roy took that as invitation and kissed him, twining his tongue with Edwards. He could feel himself getting hard as he practically lay on top of his subordinate. Ed was likewise aroused, lying beneath Mustang.

Why are you wearing these useless coverings?" Roy growled, ripping off Edward's shirt. As the now ruined shirt fell to the floor, Ed pulled off his pants. Mustang's eyes widened at how erect the boy was.

"I didn't think you would be this big," Mustang joked, tracing the contours on the young alchemist's chest.

"Is that a short joke?" Ed snarled, pulling Roy back to him. Their lips connected again, and Roy was overwhelmed with lust.

Ed moaned against Roy's lips, his member throbbing as Mustang began to kiss his way down the boy's body. Ed closed his eyes in ecstasy when Roy began to nibble on his nipple, pinching the other between two fingers. As Roy switched, Ed squirmed beneath him.

"Fuck!" he cursed, panting. "Do you always play this much?" Ed was now fully erect and to horny to stand it.

"Yeah, especially if their virgins," Roy replied and Ed turned bright red.

"H…how'd you know?" he asked. Roy chuckled and fingered the edge of Ed's boxers.

"It's obvious Ed. Until you were sixteen you were looking to get Al's body back, and then for the next three years you were looking desperately for something to do. It's kinda obvious you're still a virgin…" Mustang whispered, slipping off the boy's boxers.

Roy gasped with delight. Ed really was big, making Ed not seem so small anymore. The boy's member was throbbing in time with his pants, already dripping with pre-juices. Roy gently licked the head and Ed let out a strangled groan. The Lieutenant teased the boy a while before taking the entire head into his mouth.

"Fuck! God, Roy, don't stop!" Ed moaned, bucking his hips to try and get more in. Roy held firm though, taking the boy in slowly. Soon enough, Mustang had half of Ed in his mouth and found he couldn't go any further. Ed's member was _huge_. Ed was squirming underneath him, eager for Roy to go on. Ed threaded a hand through Roy's raven-black hair, trying to find something to hold onto before he went over the edge.

Roy began to bob up and down on Ed's member, slowly at first, but getting increasingly faster. Ed was moaning and groaning, bucking his hips as he got closer and closer to climax.

Just as Ed was about to go over the edge, Roy pulled back, stopping the climax in its tracks. "What the fuck, Roy? I was so close!" Ed yelled, sitting up and breathing hard. Haven't you teased me enough?"

"I wasn't trying to tease you anymore, I just wanna save for what's next," Roy said, meeting Ed's confused face with a smile. Gently, Roy turned Ed over and gazed with delight at Ed's virgin ass. Mustang lightly kissed the rose and Ed clenched the bed sheets beneath him as he shivered. Roy slipped off his boxers and his own fully erect member throbbed in anticipation. He touched Ed's rose with his tip and Ed bit his lip to keep from screaming.

"Ed, tell me if it hurts at all, okay?" Roy asked.

"Shut the hell up and fuck me already, Roy," Ed growled, grasping the sheets.. Roy pushed slightly and his head slid in. Ed and Mustang gasped in unison as Roy entered, causing Ed to clench involuntarily. Roy began to slide in slowly, grabbing Ed's hips to steady himself. As soon as Roy was all the way in, he began to slide in and out, making Ed scream in uncontainable, painful, bliss. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room as Roy made passionate love to Ed. Soon both Roy and Ed were nearing climax and before they knew it, Roy's cum was pumping into Ed's ass, and the bed sheets were soiled. They both fell sideways into each other's arms. Both were coated in a shiny sheen of sweat and breathing heavily.

"Merry Christmas, Ed," Roy panted, pulling the boy closer.

"Merry Christmas,"

**Tsukiko: So? So? How was it? My very first real lemon, with sex and everything! Please tell me how I did, because I don't have much confidence in my abilities...did ya'll like it?**

**Ed: Let's do it again**

**Roy: I agree**

**Tsukiko: Um, I don't think we're going to be seeing them for a while...anyways, I noticed that I haven't added disclaimers at all, so yeah, I do not own FMA or any of their characters no matter how much I want to...until next time!**

**XOXOX, Narutard**


	6. A New Home

**Tsukiko: Hey all! I'm sorry for posting so late, but mid-terms were this week and I had absolutely no time to write. Referring to the * below, to all of you who don't know, Baka is Japanese for idiot. Ed and Roy are *ahem* busy at the moment and can't comment, so I'll take care of the honorable mentions and disclaimers…**

**I realize that I had nothing at all last time, so this is a combination of honorable mentions and thanks for both chapter 5 and 6.**

**Bad Temper, I'm so glad you liked it and I hope I can keep you guessing at what happens next, enjoy!**

**As always, thanks to Madarao, you have no idea how seeing your comment on every chapter makes me feel, you make inspiration run through my veins!**

**Thank you to ANIMELOVEDOLL, who kept me from despairing that my (first) lemon sucked. There's nothing like others telling you it's good.**

**Thank you to my favoriters and subscribers, I love you all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or Ed or Roy, because if I did, well…maybe I won't tell you that, but I do own the adorable little kitten in this chapter!**

**Well, that's it, enjoy!**

Chapter 6:

A New Home

Only later, after Ed woke up, did he regret falling back asleep. It was about two in the morning now, and both he and Mustang were "dirty" from sleeping on the soiled sheets. Mustang was still dead to the world, his arm thrown carelessly over Ed. Trying not to wake his sleeping lover, Ed wiggled out from underneath Roy's arm, but Ed being Ed, didn't succeed.

"W…wha'?" Roy sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," Ed murmured, trying to find his way to the bathroom in the dark. Mustang beat him to it, now fully awake.

"Fancy a bath, Fullmetal?" he asked, opening the door to an enormous bathroom and a Jacuzzi bath in the center of it all.

"Yeah, I think I would," Ed whispered, still gazing around in awe.

"Bubbles or no bubbles?"

"Bubbles," Ed said before he could even think on the subject. Roy smirked deviously and began to run the bath. Sneaking up behind the boy, he wrapped his arms around his still bare waist and laid his head on Ed's shoulder. Ed jumped but relaxed shortly thereafter in Mustang's arms.

"Fancy taking a bath with me…lover?" Roy whispered the last word, making Ed shiver. "It's not like you have a choice or anything though," Roy laughed, pulling Ed into the bath with him. Ed came up spluttering and splashed Roy playfully, wiping the hair out of his eyes. Roy responded likewise, tackling the boy and sending him under. Both were laughing uncontrollably now, splashing back and forth in an unstoppable water war.

Eventually, Mustang had Ed pinned against the side of the tub begging for mercy, and that was how the play fight ended. "We should probably wash up now," Ed said, still giggling and pink in the face.

"Of course," Mustang said, squeezing a dollop of shampoo onto his hand and beginning to lather it through Ed's hair. Ed smiled lazily and turned his back to Roy, sliding closer so it would be easier for Roy to wash his hair. Mustang took his time washing the boy's hair, marveling at how thick and beautiful it was. "I love you, Ed," he whispered. Roy turned Ed around, kissing him and pushing him under to rinse his hair. Ed kissed him back with full force, running his hands through Mustang's wet hair.

"Yeah, I love you too," Ed whispered when they came back up for air. Ecstatic with joy, Roy picked up the still naked Ed and threw him over his shoulder. Peal of laughter erupted from Ed as he struggled to get free, but no one had ever escaped Roy Mustang's grasp, and he wasn't about to ruin that reputation now.

Mustang set Ed down and wrapped him in a towel, throwing another over his head. Roy wrapped a towel around his waist and went back to drying the shorter boy's hair. He mussed it up first with the towel to get any stray water droplets out of Ed's hair and then he set to work combing out the golden locks. Ed was leaning against him peacefully, enjoying the feel of his lover's hands in his hair.

"Roy?" Ed asked, fiddling with his automail nervously. Roy looked up from Ed's hair to see the boy red at the ears.

"What is it Ed?" he asked, concentrating on Ed's hair again, now blow-drying it. Ed waited until he was done to continue.

"W…well, I don't really wanna go back to Resembol and…and…" Ed looked down in embarrassment, but Roy had gotten his drift.

"Ed," he whispered, bugging the boy closer, "would you like to move in with me?" Ed smiled under his mess of hair and turned around to kiss Roy. Roy was surprised with how eager Ed was, but he didn't care.

"Yeah," Ed said, turning back around so Roy could finish his hair. Roy couldn't decide: go with a pony tail or just go ahead and make a braid because he could. He knew Ed preferred his hair up in a braid, so he went with the latter. "You have skillful hands," Ed commented as he watched Roy braid his hair. Mustang only nodded.

"Dammit," he heard Roy cuss under his breath.

"What is it?" Ed asked, wanting to turn around but not wanting to mess up Mustang.

"I don't have a ponytail holder!" he muttered, looking around desperately.

"I have one," Ed said, turning bright red all over. He pulled back a piece of metal on his automail arm to reveal a tiny compartment containing several ponytail holders. Mustang grinned evilly, trying to hold back a laugh. Ed looked down, concealing his face behind bangs that refused to stay in the braid. Ed handed Roy the ponytail holder in silence, trying to save what pride he had left.

"Thank you," Mustang said, finishing the braid. "Come on, let's get dressed." Ed followed Roy out of the bathroom and into the bedroom which was still (thankfully) dark.

"I think I left my suitcase downstairs, I'll be right back," Ed said hurriedly, bounding out of the room before Roy could turn on the lights. Mustang chuckled softly to himself, slightly nervous himself to see what kind of mess they made.

Roy flicked on the light and grimaced, wondering if it would be okay to ask Hawkeye to help clean up. Nah, Edward would kill him. Sighing, Mustang pulled off all the sheets and threw the pillow cases in for good measure. Roy balled up the mess and threw it in the corner; it could wait until he got dressed.

Mustang slipped on some jeans and a dark green, turtle-neck sweater. His hair was already dry thanks to a quick snap of the finger. Ed walked in a second later, donned in a red turtle-neck with Izumi's crest on it and black jeans. He looked adorable.

Roy gathered up the sheets and headed off to the laundry room, setting the washing machine to double cycle. "You hungry" Mustang asked, turning to face Ed who had followed him. Ed nodded, but remained silent. Roy stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders, laying his head on Ed's. "What's the matter?"

"Well, you remember how it was snowing when we got home yesterday?" Ed asked, looking nervous. Roy nodded, slightly worried. "Well, were kinda…snowed in." Ed took Roy's hand and pulled him to the window. They were on the second story but instead of looking down thirty-three feet to the ground, snow was packed to right beneath the window. Mustang's eyes widened with disbelief but Ed looked bored.

"How long until we can get free?" Roy asked, shutting the blinds.

"Judging by how high it is, the fact we're in Central, and your ranking in the military, a week at most," Ed joked, but with a hint of seriousness. Mustang sighed and dragged the boy out of the laundry room. Best to wait until Ed realized who he was talking to.

"Do you have enough clothes to last that long?" Roy asked when they got to the dimly lit hallway. It was only three a.m. and the sun hadn't risen.

"I only brought enough for three days, two now…" Ed trailed off, blushing as he reminisced about last night. Mustang chuckled and pulled the boy down the stairs.

"I'm making breakfast today," Roy said, leaving Ed to stand in the doorway. Roy tore through the cupboards until he located the pizza dough he bought two days before.

With expert skill, Roy began to knead the dough until it was big enough to be twirled. Mustang coated his hands with flour and picked up the dough. With the placidity of a master, Roy began to spin the pizza, tossing it in the air and spinning it behind his back for added emphasis. Ed still stood in the doorway with his jaw hanging open.

As soon as the dough was of the right size, Mustang set it down on the cutting board already coated with flour. "Ed, do me a favor?" he asked of the dumbstruck boy. Ed shook his head in disbelief as he went to stand by the Lieutenant.

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked. Roy turned to him and smiled.

"Be a dear," A vein bulged on Ed's temple at this, but he remained silent. "and get the cheese and whatever toppings you want out," Mustang said, his eyes trailing over the counter, looking for something.

"No marinara sauce?" Ed asked, getting ingredient after ingredient out of the fridge.

"No, I'm making real Italian pizza, with olive oil. Do you seriously want lettuce on your pizza?" Mustang rolled his eyes and ducked as the iceberg lettuce came flying at his head.

"Not all of this is going on the pizza!" Ed shouted from inside the fridge. The boy was halfway in the fridge already and struggling to get something. Roy smiled gently and brushed the uncooked dough with olive oil.

"Got it!" Ed shouted triumphantly, emerging with the cheese. He began loading half the items out back into the fridge until only mushrooms, sausage, peppers, tomatoes, olives, cheese and pepperoni were left.

"That looks more like pizza ingredients now, thanks for the help," Roy kissed the boy on the forehead and Ed's metal fist connected with Mustang's chin a second later. Roy flew backwards in the hallway. A dull thud sounded and Ed stomped into the hallway as well. Mustang groaned and sat up, rubbing his jaw.

"Just because we're together does _not_ mean you can treat e like a girl! Get that into your head, Roy, or I swear you'll regret it! I'm not one of the girls you usually date who'd throw themselves off a bridge for you, I'm me." Roy sighed and stood up.

"Sorry," Roy said, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes. He stood that way for a few moments before he felt arms wrap around him and a head hit his chest. He opened his eyes and tried to meet Ed's eyes, but he refused. So Roy settled for hugging the boy back. "I'm sorry Ed. I'm trying my best to make this work, but I have no idea. Forgive me."

"Baka," Ed muttered and released him, heading back into the kitchen. The rest of the day passed in a blur. Ed discovered Roy's amazing Italian cook, and Roy discovered the compliments flustered the boy and stopped attacks in their tracks. They spent a good portion of the day in the library reading by candlelight, but a meow-ing from a distant room broke them out of their reverie.

"Did you hear that?" Ed asked, looking up from his book.

"Probably just another stray cat that managed to work its way in," Mustang said, sounding bored.

"But I've been around Al long enough to know that that's a kitten. Roy, maybe we should go check…" Ed said nervously. Mustang sighed and stood up.

"Ok then, I think it came from the laundry room. Come on," Mustang said, grabbing a candle on the way out. A meow sounded again and Ed muttered behind Roy.

"Dammit, Al's rubbing off on me!" Roy snickered and turned into the laundry room. There, crushed up against the dryer in an effort to stay warm was a tuxedo kitten. Its eyes weren't even open yet it was so young. Ed ran forward and scoped the kitten up, cradling it to his chest. Ed's eyes were lit up with joy as he gazed upon the kitten. He turned to Roy.

"Can we keep him?" he asked, and Roy couldn't help but to agree with his earlier comment, Al really was rubbing off on him. Mustang smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I don't see why not."

**Tsukiko: Well, there you have it. Chapter 6! Now don't ya'll be getting the wrong idear here, this is Chapter 6 of 11! This is no way in hell the last chapter, as much as it may seem like it. So yeah, Roy is possibly part Italian, Ed has discovered a love for kittens, and they had their first love spat. SQUEEE! X3 Well, Ed and Roy are **_**still **_**busy, so I'm the only one.**

**Nina: Meow!**

**Tsukiko: Oh, this is Nina, my obnoxious kitten that demands every ounce of attention 24/7**

**Nina: -scratches defiantly-**

**Tsukiko: And also likes to make me bleed. Say hi Nina, some of them are reading this because of you.**

**Nina: Meow**

**Tsukiko: Her vocabulary sucks...**

**Nina: -scratches again-**

**Tsukiko: Well, I gotta go clean up the mess that was once my hand. You think she would be a little bit grateful she made a guest appearence in here but no...Until Chapter 7, **

**XOXOX, **

**Narutard**


	7. A Years Passing Brings New Hope

**Oh. I'm so so so so so sorry for posting so late! I can't believe myself! -headdesk- I'm a horrible writer and to my readers and fans out there, forgive me! I give you full permission to send me hate mail! I'm so sorry and promise it won't happen again without reason! This time is without reason, and its just because I'm an awful procrastinator (that and I started an Edvy that is turning out wonderfully!) So, please enjoy this long awaited installment!**

**Ed: Shame on you -iz picking mushrooms out of his hair-**

**Roy: We've been sitting on your shelf so long Ed grew mushrooms! -waves one for added effect-**

**Tsukiko: I'M SORRY! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA no matter how much I want to! Yippee!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7:

A Years Passing Brings New Hope

Fuhrer Roy Mustang looked up from his paperwork as the sound of a door opening and closing in his office. Lieutenant Hawkeye and his secretary Elizabeth had both gone home hours ago, so it couldn't be either of them, but when he looked up, the room was empty. Brushing it off as sleep messing with his head, Mustang's eyes fell on the picture on his desk.

His blonde lover laughed up at him, Mustang's arms around his waist and his lips at his collar bone. The kitten they had adopted a year ago was playfully peeking though Ed's blonde hair, teethe bared in a devious grin. The picture had been taken on their wedding day, also known as the newest Fuhrer's inauguration. As soon as he was told he was the new Fuhrer, in front of everyone in Central, Roy got down on one knee and proposed to Ed. The boy had obliged, and within four hours, they'd been happily wed. Now Ed was out visiting Al, Winry and his niece and nephew. Rou would've like to have gone with him, but his duties required him to stay.

Sighing, Mustang blew a kiss to the picture and got back to work, unawares of the bright purple eyes peering out at him from behind his couch.

* * *

Ed knocked three times on the door to his brother's house and was met with the delighted screams of "Uncle Ed!" The door was flung open and three year old Mina and two year old Maes attacked his legs. Grinning, he boosted Nina onto his shoulders and Maes onto his hip. Winry walked into the hallway and smiled sweetly, holding her swollen belly.

"Hello Ed. How've you been?" She asked, sitting carefully on the couch. Ed walked into the living room and put Mases on his other hip so he could pet Den, who was nearing his time.

"I'm good. I guess you haven't heard the news then?" Ed asked, wincing slightly as Nina pulled on his hair, giggling.

"No! What news?" Winry exclaimed, looking genuinely surprised. Ed sat down next to Winry, taking Nina off his shoulders and setting her on the floor. Maes had already fallen asleep and was now snoring softly on Ed's shoulder. Ed happily held out his hand and Winry gasped in surprise.

"Oh, congratulations Ed! Are you and Mustang happy?" She inquired, inspecting the golden band on his finger. Ed smiled happily.

"We are, very much so. We're planning to adopt soon actually," Ed said, blushing. Winry squealed excitedly and hugged Ed.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you two! Well, I better go start dinner before Al gets home. Do me a favor Ed, and put Maes in his bed? It would help so much,: Winry got up and headed towards the kitchen.

"Of course," Ed laid the sleeping boy in his crib and turned into the warm embrace of his brother. Ed hugged him back, patting his back with brotherly love. "Hey Al."

"Hello Nii-san," Al released him and held Ed at arms length, studying him. "You look well. How're you and Mustang fairing?" Ed once again held out his hand and Al exclaimed in happiness.

"Congratulations Nii-san! Will I be expecting my own niece or nephew soon then?" Al asked excitedly.

"Actually, yes, you will. Very soon." Al laughed and dragged Ed into the kitchen, picking up Nina on the way. He happily kissed Winry and sat down at the table, bouncing Mina on his knee. Ed wasn't the slightest bit uncomfortable though, he had a lover happily waiting for him at home.

Giddy, Ed flipped open his wallet and gazed at their wedding picture. His smile widened and his closed his wallet, petting Den again. Winry sat a heaping plate in front of him and he dug in, sharing a very happy meal with family, His only wish was that Mustang was here to share it with them.

_I love you…_

_

* * *

_

**And there you have it! Please Please PLEASE don't kill me for being so late, you can torture me with hate mail, just don't kill me...anywho, for all you DracoxHarry fans out there, I want to point you towards sMiLeSmAkEeVeRyThInGbEtTeR's story The Golden Trio, The Silver Trio! It's fabulous and I am a loyal (loyal!) fan who will never stop loving it. (RONXBLAIZE FTW!) Okay, onto your hate mail loyal fans!**

**Ed: -sulking in the corner- I hate you**

**Tsukikko: Awww...**

**Roy: -cricket noize-**

**Tsukiko: -throws book- SHUT UP!**

**Nina: -attacks Tsukiko-**

**Tsukiko: Ow! Okay, I won't throw books, get off me!**

**Nina: -growl, hiss and spit- (That, btw, is my favourite teachers favourite quote. Other's include, but are not subjected to: "You Fuzzy Turd Muffin!" "Crap on a Stick!" "Read all the pretty words, darlings!" etc. etc.)**

**Tsukiko: I've talked to long, BYEE! X3**

**XOXOX,**

**Narutard**


	8. Or Not

**I'm on a roll! I could probably finish this story (NOOOO!) by Monday! This is making up for all this time I have neglected to put on this story. Please, please, PLEASE don't kill me for the contents in this chapter. I know I'm a horrible person for what I've done. I know, and I don't mean to make you mad, but it's how I have the story planned out...please don't kill me.**

**Tsukiko: -hiding behind the suitcase-**

**Ed: This can't be good...**

**Roy: I'm scared...**

**Nina: -growls-**

**Tsukiko: Good luck...**

Chapter 8:

…Or Not

Mustang opened his eyes and sat up, feeling lonely without his young lover lying next to him. He reached out and dialed the familiar number and waited for three rings.

"_Hello?_" Mustang smiled softly as his husband answered the phone. "_No, hold on Nina, I have to talk to Uncle Mustang for a second, and then I'll play with you._"

Mustang chuckled heartily. "Hey babe. You're going to be a great mom someday."

"_Shut up,_" Ed said, but Roy could hear the smile on his lips.

"How's life at the Elric household?"

"_Good. Maes is the spitting image of Al, and little Nina is cute as a button!_" Distant giggling was heard and Mustang laughed again.

"That's good. How long are you staying?" He asked, fearing the answer.

"_Just today and tomorrow. That's about I all I can take away you._"

"I love you."

"_I love you too._"

"I'll call you tonight then?" Mustang asked, wiping his eyes quietly.

"_Yeah. Can't wait. I'll talk to you then. Bye._" Ed said, his voice heavy.

"I love you," Roy said again.

"_I never doubted it. Now get to work before Hawkeye comes to get you._" Ed laughed, unawares of how much his raven-haired lover had paled.

"Bye love,"

-3 Hours Later-

Without any warning, Mustang's secretary fell to the ground. "Elizabeth!" he rushed forward and shook her shoulder, but somehow she was already dead. Blood was seeping out of an invisible wound.

"Fuhrer Roy Mustang, married to Edward Elric, hello…" Mustang whirled around and there, standing in the middle of his office, was young Selim Bradley, formerly known as 'Pride'. His eyes were a dark purple, the color of a homunculus's eyes. Roy took a step back, realizing what that meant.

"Yes. I am still very much a homunculi Mr. Mustang, a bad choice on your part, and great job on mine. So, thank you," He smiled and the Fuhrer tried to take another step back. When he found he couldn't, he looked down to find bright red eyes glaring up at him, teeth bared in evil smiles. Roy lifted his hand to set the boy aflame, but before he could, a shadow snaked up his arms and restricted any more movements.

"Damn you," Mustang hissed, struggling to move in any way.

"It's too bad you aren't still blind…" he laughed, and dodged to the right as a bullet whizzed past his right ear. Mustang took that chance to escape and he ended up next to Hawkeye, who still had her gun raised.

"Lucky for you I was walking by just as you damned this runt."

"Yeah, lucky me." Mustang raised his hand again and snapped, shooting a stream of fire in the boy's direction. Selim easily dodged and shot his shadows at Mustang and Hawkeye, who both jumped sideways.

"Sit, I don't believe he has any Philosopher's Stones left. You had depleted his supplies when you gave him back to his mother, correct?" Hawkeye asked, eyeing the young boy.

Mustang nodded. "We did. So one death shot to him and he's done." Hawkeye nodded and cocked her gun, following the quickly moving homunculi with it. Roy snapped again and Hawkeye shot four times into the flames with quick succession. When the smoke cleared, nothing was to be seen but burning furniture and still smoking piles of ash scattered about the room.  
The Fuhrer relaxed and Hawkeye did as well. But the next second, blood was splattering on the floor and Mustang collapsed, the red liquid seeping out of his chest.

"FUHRER!"

* * *

Ed was just putting Maes and Nina down for a nap when Al brought the phone to him. Ed answered tentatively.

"Hello?"

"Edward, its Hawkeye."

"Oh, hey Hawkeye, what's up?" Ed immediately relaxed.

"Ed, its Fuhrer Mustang. He's in the hospital. Listen–" Ed didn't hear the rest of the sentence. He dropped the phone and ran out of the house, grabbing Al's car keys on the way out. Al followed seconds later, grabbing his brother and pulling him into a hug. Ed continued to struggle.

"Let me go! I have to get to Mustang! Let me go Al!" He shouted. Winry walked out of the house, leading Nina and a sleepy Maes by the hands.

"Ed, Roy is a part of our family now too. We go together," Winry said, putting Nina and Maes in their car-seats. Ed sagged in his brother's arms, sobbing.

"Don't worry Ed, I'm going to break every traffic law in Amestris to get you there as soon as possible," Al whispered, helping his brother into the back of the car. He and Winry got in the front and Al pressed down on the peddle, spinning out of the driveway and sped towards Central.

Nina reached over to her uncle and patted Ed on the head. "It'll be okay Uncle Ed, we'll always love you, no matter what."

-9 Hours Later-

Ed dashed into the room and another torrent of tears broke loose as he saw his lover lying unconscious on the hospital bed. His skin was deathly pale and his arms were covered with needles and IV cords. Ed rushed forward, sitting on the bed and putting his hands on either side of Roy's face. Mustang slowly opened his eyes, gazing up into golden ones.

"E…Ed?" he breathed. Ed nodded, unable to speak. "Hey…missed you…" Roy raised a hand and ran it through Ed's golden hair, smiling.

"I missed you too. I love you," Ed whispered , hugging Mustang's chest gently.

Mustang, with effort, kissed Ed's tears away. "Don't cry love. Everything will be okay…" Roy coughed violently and Ed bit his lip to hold back more tears.

"Who did this to you?" Ed asked, grasping one of Mustang's cold hands in both of his own.

"Selim…Bradley…" Roy whispered, his eyes getting misty. Ed went cold, no longer able to hold back his tears.

"Mustang…Roy, stay with me god dammit! Look at me!" Roy looked slowly into his lover's eyes and smile lazily.

"Edward…I…" he paused, grasping Ed's hands harder. "I love you…raise a kid for us please…I love you…love…you…" Mustang's eyes became distant, still staring at Ed. Ed leaned forward and kissed him, his lips forming against familiar ones. Roy kissed him back with what strength he had left, and with one last breath, he whispered, "Love you…"

Roy Mustang's grip slackened, falling limp in Ed's hands. His head fell back, his eyes closed and a smile on his face in the bliss of his last kiss. Ed's tears fell on his pale face, rolling off his cheeks. Ed kissed his lips once, twice more, not speaking but taking in his lover's face to memory.

"Love you too."

* * *

**I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON, I KNOW! FORGIVE ME, I DIDN'T LIKE WRITING IT, BUT IT HAD TO HAPPEN! I WAS CRYING THE WHOLE TIME I WAS WRITING IT, TRUST ME! Please, spare my life. Shatter my heart with fire comments, just please spare me my life...I'm sorry...**

**Ed: YOU BITCH! **

**Tsukiko: -running away- I'M SORRY!**

**Ed: I'm going to kill her when she get's back...**

**XOXOX,**

**Narutard**


	9. A Life Remembered

**Oh my, I'm writing like a mad man. Thank you anyone who is still reading this. I am terribly sorry about the last chapter, but hopefully this one makes up for it. This one made me cry too, but it a good way. I really hope you like it. Oh, and there's slight mpreg (I'm so proud of myself! I used to hate it!)**

**Tsukiko: -cautiously approaches-**

**Ed: Damn you...**

**Nina: You two are great friends, so shut up and make up!**

**T&E: O-O Oh my goodiness!**

**Nina: -growl, hiss and spit-**

Chapter 9:

A Life Remembered

"Up!" Four year old Roy Mustang Jr. commanded of his mother. Strangely enough, he had been born to the man named Edward Mustang. Though he was male, he was able to have children; he had a womb within him. His late husband, Fuhrer Roy Mustang, was the father of the young boy, and Roy Jr. was the spitting image of his father. Coal black eyes, short raven black hair, all features of his late father, and all loved by his mother, Major Edward Mustang, former Fullmetal Alchemist.

"UP!" He commanded again, jumping angrily with his arms raised. Ed stooped down and swung the young boy up onto his hip, nuzzling the boy's neck. Roy Jr. wrapped his arms around his mother's neck and laid his head gently on his arms. Ed knocked three times on the wooden door and received no answer. Two minutes later, Ed knocked again…no answer. Worried, Ed opened the door to his father's house and barged into silence. The stench reached him before he saw it, and Ed covered Roy's eyes on reflex.

Before him lay his father: dead. Van Hohenhiem had been killed, exactly the same way his lover had been killed, the same way his teacher, Izumi, had died. "That damn Selim…" he muttered, turning away and walking back out the door. Roy was tugging on Ed's hand furiously, and when Ed finally released him, he turned on Ed with a pout.

"Mommy…what's wrong? Why aren't we going to see Papaw?" Roy whined, pulling the puppy dog eyes on Ed.

"Sorry baby," Ed said, kissing his son on his forehead. "We're not going to see Papaw for a long time." Roy's face turned confused, but he didn't question it. Instead he resumed his earlier position with his head on his arms. Ed took out his cell phone and dialed Al's number.

"_Hello?_" Al's voice was static, but understandable.

"Hey Al, its Ed," Ed said, shifting Roy higher on his hip. Roy was already nodding off, his lips parted with sleep.

"_Oh, hey Nii-san. What's wrong? Is something up with Roy?_" Al asked, always knowing.

"No, it's not Roy. It's Dad, Al. Dad's dead," Ed whispered, wiping his eyes, careful not to wake up Roy. The other end of the phone was silent for a moment, and then he heard Al take a hitching breath.

"_The same way as Mustang and teacher?_" Al asked, his voice trembling.

"Unfortunately. Al, watch yourself. I don't know why, but I have this feeling that you're going to be next. Watch yourself, move farther away. Don't let your kids lose their father so soon. I need to get going Al…I'll talk to you later," Ed shifted Roy again and kissed his head, waiting for Al to respond.

Minutes later, Al finally did say something. "_I love you Nii-san. Stay safe. Bye,_" The line went dead. Ed put the phone in his pocket and hugged his sleeping son to him tightly. On an abrupt decision, Ed turned right and made his way past towering tombstones and stopped in front of the grandest in the entire cemetery.

_Here Lies Fuhrer Roy Mustang_

_Lover and Father, this man touched the hearts of everyone he met. Let him rest in peace._

_September 25, 1886 – July 10, 1915_

_Love you too_

The sky started to cry, masking the tears running down Ed's own face. Roy startled awake and looked around. As much as Ed tried to hide it, his son could still tell.

"Don't cry Mommy…don't cry…Love you too?" Roy asked, hugging Ed's neck tightly. Ed smiled softly and hugged his son back.

"Love you too," he whispered, burying his head in Roy's neck. "Come on, we need to get home. Climb on back." Ed helped Roy onto his back and broke off into a dead sprint. What were once sad sniffles turned to giddy laughter as Roy bounced on Ed's back. Within ten minutes, Ed was closing the door and shaking his long blonde hair out. Not wanting his son to catch a cold, he hurriedly got a towel and dried the boy off, changing his clothes and mussing up his hair. Ed himself changed, massaging his aching ports, then threw a few logs into the fire place along with a match. He sat down on the couch and Roy curled up next to him, snuggling up under his arm.

Ed nuzzled the boy, hugging him close. "I love you baby," he whispered in Roy's ear, tickling him. Roy giggled and snuggled closer, closing his eyes and breathing in his mother's scent.

"What was Daddy's pizza like Mommy?" Roy asked, looking up at Ed with wide eyes. Ed smiled and ruffled his hair, staring into the fire.

"It was out of this world. He could spin and flip and do just about anything while he was making the dough. Then he coated it in olive oil, and get this, he didn't use marinara sauce!" Ed exclaimed. Roy's eyes were wide, his tiny lips parted in shock.

"Did it taste good without the red sauce?" he asked. Ed nodded.

**"It tasted really good. Then he would put whatever ingredient you wanted on it, whether it be cheese or lettuce. He didn't care, as long as it made whoever he was making it for smile. And he would've made the best of the best for you," Ed flicked Roy's nose gently, kissing his forehead again. Roy smiled and curled up against Ed, laying his head on Ed's shoulder and closing his eyes. His lips opened into a wide yawn and he fell asleep, snoring softly.**

Ed ran a hand through his son's raven hair, so much like Mustang's. It had been a hard and confusing pregnancy, but he wouldn't have traded it for anything. It produced this beautiful baby boy that lit up his world every moment of every day. Carefully, so as not to wake him, Ed picked Roy up and walked him to his bedroom, settling him between his hundreds of stuffed animals. Ed covered him with a blanket and brushed a stray hair off his forehead. "Love you…" Softly, Ed closed the door and walked back out into the living room, curling once again in front of the fire. He had recently, after searching for so long, finally found the journal Mustang had gotten right after he and Ed had hooked up. Ed was now on the entry of the day of their marriage.

_January 21, 1915_

_Today was, irrevocably and with no argument, the greatest day of my life. I was doing paperwork as usual in my office with Ed snoring on my couch when Lieutenant Hawkeye barged in, eyes bright with excitement. She brought me the news I had been waiting for since I had joined the military all those years ago._

_She told me I was to be crowned immediately, and that all of Central and the surrounding towns had gathered outside. I admit I was terribly nervous, but then Ed put his hand in mine and kissed me, his eyes showing words unspoken. My love of my life gave me the hope and confidence I needed, never letting go of my hand._

_As we left the building, we dropped hands sadly. I addressed the crowd formally, and gave a short speech, but then I did something I will never regret. I knelt down on one knee in front of Ed and took his automail hand in both of mine. I proposed to him in front of everyone, and Ed was shocked into silence. Every breath in the crowd was held as they awaited the answer, and when it came, it was barely a breath on the wind. _

_But it was a yes, and the crowd erupted into cheers. I gathered my love into my arms and kissed him, and didn't stop kissing him. Eventually, our need for air and our fear of my trigger-happy Lieutenant broke us apart, but reluctantly. Four hours later, both Ed and I were dressed in tuxedos in front of the military building and our hurriedly made vows were being read. Today was the day I married my soul mate, and now, in every sense, we are joined. Edward, Love, if you are reading this. I love you. I love you. I love you. Nothing could ever change that. I love you._

_Fuhrer Roy Mustang_

_P.S. Sex that night was the best we ever had_

Ed had to wipe away tears for the second time that day. But they were tears of happiness now, no longer were they of sadness and loneliness. Ed laid the journal on the coffee table and trudged to bed, stripping down to his boxers and crawling underneath the covers. Slowly he sank into the permanent indention that used to be where Mustang slept every night and lay there. He breathed in deliberately, inhaling the scent of his lover, inhaling the scent of their love.

"Love you too."

* * *

**Don't you love it? I loved it! Love the P.S! I truly think my writing is getting gradually better and better...but that's up to you! THE READER! THE REVIEWER! Please review, I'm begging you. I need to know if you hate me, or hate the story. I need to know if I need to delete Word from my computer forever! Do you love it? Possibly? Oh, who cares...**

** Tsukiko: -skulking-**

** Ed: -crying-**

** Roy Jr.: Love you too?**

** Ed: -glomps in motherly/fatherly love- LOVE YOU TOO!**

** Tsukiko: -thumbs up- I'm awesome**

** XOXOX,**

** Narutard**


	10. Final Chapter

**Well Everyone, here's the final chapter...I'm sorry it's taken so long but I'm taking a very long leave from Fanfic. I love you guys, but goodbye for a while...**

**Ed: NO!**

**Tsukiko: Get over it, I have too!**

**Ed: -grumbling- Fine...**

* * *

**Final Chapter**

Edward awoke to Pride sitting on his chest, sneering down at him with a bloodthirsty smile. "You're next," He growled, his tiny hands wrapping around Edward's throat. Edward gasped and began to struggled, lights dancing before his eyes. He kicked Pride off and rolled over the side of the bed. He pushed to his feet and looked across the room at Pride, watching his rise again.

Pride, better known as Selim Bradley, wiped blood from his lips and shot a deadly shadow towards Edward. He leaped out of the way and clapped his hands together. He ran at Selim, his automail sharpened into a blade. Selim blocked it with his shadows and threw Edward back into the wall.

Edward could hear Roy Jr. begin to stir as he slammed into the wall and cursed to himself. He had to end this quickly. Edward clapped his hands and threw them out in front of himself. "Please…Please work," Edward whispered. Slowly, the air began to crackle and then the entire room burst into light. All shadows disappeared. Edward ran at Selim while he was weakened and drove his automail through the homunculi's chest. The light faded and Selim was staring with horror at his chest. Edward clapped his hands and punched Pride in his stomach, causing all of his Philosopher Stone's to come spewing forth. Selim turned paler and paler with each stone he coughed up.

Pride slumped against Edward, turning slowly to ash. As the last of him disappeared, a warm, blinding flash filled the room and Edward fell unconscious.

A soft and familiar hand was running through Edward's hair. His eyes fluttered open and the sight that met them threw them wide. He didn't get a chance to say a thing before lips pressed against his and melted him like butter. Edward's eyes closed involuntarily and he moved his lips against the others. They drew away but he pulled them back. A deep chuckle sounded but the kiss resumed. It was bliss.

They pulled back again and Edward didn't succeed in getting another. He opened his eyes and looked up into the coal black ones. "How?" He whispered. Shining teeth smiled.

"I don't really know," Roy Mustang said quietly. "I'm just back, with you and my son." Edward let out a choked sob and hugged his lover tightly. Mustang wrapped his arms around the boy and held him close, one hand on his lower back, the other through his golden hair.

"Don't cry, my Love," Mustang whispered. "I shant leave you again," Edward just tightened his hug.

The sound of the door opening made them both look up; in the door stood Roy Jr., rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Mommy?" He asked, looking up. Instead he found himself looking into a beaming mirror image of himself.

"Nope, Daddy," Mustang said, picking his son up for the first time. Roy was still staying, wide eyes. Edward walked up and kissed his son's forehead.

"Morning Baby," He said, just like any other morning. Mustang pulled them into a group hug, still beaming.

* * *

**Roy: Boo-yah! I'm back and...crap, she's leaving...**

**Tsukiko: BACK OFF!**

**Ed: Sigh...**

**Bye everyone! I'll get on every once and a while...maybe...**


End file.
